South Shire
---- ''"It's my least favourite district" ''- Lord Justin . Overview South Shire is one of the medium-priced districts with one of the largest communities, heavily due to its central location in the city. However, many Lords dislike it, with it being proclaimed, "the boring midwest of Dong Dank." Prince Spydster is the patron of South Shire, often helping out the peasants in obtaining blocks which would compliment their plots well. He also sometimes will add water to ponds and lakes which require it, hence, often being called the "pool boy". He often does this on his streams. Notable Locations Within the District * The Spawn Market (X 207, Z 856) * Courthouse (X 106, Z 495) * The Ice Rink (X 72, Y 784) * The Portal/Spyd's Mailroom (X -7,Y 648) * Spyd's Statue (X -89, Y 347) * South Shire Town Hall (X -43, Y 491) * The Quest Guildhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ijy6jxwyXI (X 200, Z 1000) Notable Residents Of The District * The former squires Meganzoor, Tobben20, Crimsonknightcg, and MrMinecraftBoy all lived in South Shire before squirehood. They have since moved to the Squire Plot following their deaths. Government South Shire is run by a council of elected members. These members are elected from among the local members of the district, and have a set cooldown time after their office before they can be elected to the council again. Meetings are held once a week, usually on a Saturday, at the South Shire town hall. These meeting usually discuss recent events, ideas, and laws, and are usually voted upon. Prince Spydster has final say in all district policies, and absolute power over changing its laws at his leisure. District Regulations Most plots in this district feature the theme of dark wood and blue accents. In fact, the lords have often noted that these color schemes are very common in the district, and causes the homes to lack in diversity, even though they have access to a variety of block types. Some residents have worked with the glass and grey options in an effort to stand out from their fellow peasant neighbours, but the district is often overlooked compared to other locations within the city. District Events Annually Monthly Weekly * Every Saturday at 3 PM EST/EDT, a meeting is held for the district and an audience at the town hall. Cross-District Quotes 'South Shire, Best Shire.' - Residents of SouthShire "It sucks"- Deadbones "It's my least favourite district"- HCJustin "Yeah, and Deadbones is gonna be like 'Oh, let's blow up Soutshire'"- Bruce Willakers Other Information Largely due to the dislike of the district by other lords, South Shire often suffers bombing, defacing, and general hate. Notable examples of this include the bombing of the first mail room, and the defacing of the Spyd statue. Prince Spyd has noted that there are not enough females in the district. Residents of Dong Dank with functional female bits are encouraged to take up residence within. References See Also *South Shire on reddit *South Shire on Wikia Category:Districts Category:Places